Bride of Bandit
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Huang Zitao seorang bandit gunung yang ditakuti terpasung dalam lingkaran takdir bernama Wu Yifan, seorang Kaisar penuh pesona yang hidup dalam kebosanan, "Kau..a-apa yang kau lakukan?"/"Sekarang, kau milikku selamanya!". Menaklukkan atau ditaklukkan? Kesalahan fatal merubah segalanya. Kristao/yaoi/rape.
1. Chapter 1

花花遊龍 © Xing Bao Ni

Bride of Bandit © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Kristao

Rating : M (NC-17)

Genre : Adult, Drama, Historical, Romance, Psychological, Smut, Yaoi.

PROLOG

Dinasti Exo telah memerintah selama 300 tahun. Setengah dari 300 tahun ini ditandai dengan perdamaian dan kekayaan, dan sejak Kaisar Exo Wu Siwon memulai pemerintahannya pada usia 20, kemakmuran ekonomi telah berkembang lebih dari sebelumnya. Kehidupan rakyat yang tenang bisa direpresentasikan oleh lagu-lagu ceria dan tarian tenang. Dengan demikian, pekerjaan kaisar telah menjadi mudah sedikitnya.

Dan tentu saja penguasa saat ini lebih banyak bersenang-senang dan bersemangat, tidak pernah terjebak dalam kandang istana, sehingga situasi seperti ini akan sering terjadi :

Kasim kaisar memasuki kamar tidur kekaisaran, seperti biasa, setelah bel berdentang 05:00 untuk membantu kaisar melalui rutinitas pagi menyikat gigi dan mencuci .

Namun, pada meja _nanmu_, sebuah gulungan kertas diletakkan menyebar, dengan ukuran besar, acak-acakan, beterbangan, tertulis:

_"Aku, kaisar, telah melakukan perjalanan ke Jiangnan, dan berencana untuk kembali setidaknya 2 bulan dan paling lama setengah tahun. Pengadilan dan perihal lainnya akan diurus oleh bangsawan Joon myun. Demikian telah ditetapkan."_

"Ya Tuhan! Kaisar lari lagi!" pekiknya usai membaca rentetan pesan kaisar dalam gulungan kertas.

Zhang Yixing berlari menuju ruang administrasi pusat, membuat keributan sepanjang jalan - segera, seluruh kamar tidur kekaisaran bergaung dengan teriakan serigalanya yang panik.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah besar lebih dari itu! Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya." administer kerajaan menguap, jengkel.

Kaisar Wu Yifan telah memerintah selama lima tahun penuh, dan telah lolos (jalan-jalan/kabur) sebanyak sepuluh kali, menurut catatan. Satu-satunya alasan negara tidak runtuh sejauh ini semua berkat si Genius heroik sekaligus penyelamat ajaib, bangsawan Joon myun, yang disajikan dengan loyalitas maksimal. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang kaisar Wu Siwon pikir dulu hingga memberikan urusan berat bangsa ini untuk seorang pangeran yang hanya ingin memanjakan diri sembarangan dalam kesenangan.

Administer bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Ah ... jadi mengantuk ...

-To be continued-

Halo semua, ini adalah fanfic Kristao ku yang pertama di sini. Ini bukan murni ideku karena fanfic ini hasil remake dari novel Hua Hua You Long karya Xing Bao Ni, original novelnya ditulis dalam bahasa mandarin. Tapi novel tersebut juga ada dalam versi komiknya.

Aku di sini me-remake dalam versi Kristao dengan sedikit menambahi atau mengurangi isi novel sebenarnya, sebab beberapa kata mungkin akan sangat membingungkan pembaca serta untuk membangun atsmosfer fanfic di dalamnya.

Dalam prolog ini menceritakan Yifan sang Kaisar muda yang senang bepergian untuk mengobati rasa bosannya.

Meski prolog ini terhitung pendek tapi chapter selanjutnya akan jauh lebih seru.

Yifan dan Tao akan bertemu di chapter depan, akan ada beberapa kejutan…

Penasaran?

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter depan…

-With love, Ivyluppin-


	2. Chapter 2

花花遊龍 © Xing Bao Ni

Bride of Bandit © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Kristao

Rating : M (NC-17)

Genre : Adult, Drama, Historical, Romance, Psychological, Smut, Yaoi.

CHAPTER 1 : The Foolish Bandits Captures His Bride

Juni. Sebuah potret surga selatan.

Danau timur Hangzhou yang berkembang, sebuah crafted halus, oriental, kapal feri kayu yang berlayar, suara bambu ramping yang lembut tertiup angin danau. Keharuman yang seakan memabukkan setiap wisatawan.

Tapi hari ini, meski bunga bakung lembut bergoyang dan bunga lotus mengambang elegan pada permukaan danau gagal untuk menangkap perhatian orang yang lewat namun, hari ini, semua perhatian para kaum muda, kaum terpelajar, terfokus pada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah putih, bertengger di haluan feri.

Sebuah kualitas keagungan yang terlukiskan dengan romantis tentang sosoknya, putih, halus dalam balutan jubah konfusianisme yang bergelombang melawan angin. Rambutnya hitam sedikit panjang hingga menutupi leher belakang, tertiup angin dengan lembut bersama dengan jubah putihnya. Itu adalah semacam keindahan di luar kemampuan kata-kata, seolah-olah seluruh dirinya diselenggarakan oleh aura yang turun dari langit di atas. Rakyat jelata di atas kapal yang lewat menatap, terbelalak dan tercengang.

Tapi dia sudah lama terbiasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Jadi dia hanya bertengger, tidak membiarkan tatapan kerumunan itu mengganggu ketenangannya. Dia hanya peduli pada percakapannya dengan seorang pengawal yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku harus mengatakan, Sehun-er, langkah _Shifu_ untuk mengajarkanku tentang ini sangat menakjubkan. Aku sudah berdiri di haluan kapal ini selama satu jam dan aku tidah goyah satu inci!"

Tampak puas, Yifan berbalik dan tersenyum halus pada Sehun si Pengawal.

Untuk sesaat, dewa, bahkan pesona danau timur tak dapat menandingi pesona Yifan.

"Waah!" Senyum Yifan mungkin tidak berarti banyak, tapi jeritan tiba-tiba terdengar dari perahu yang berdekatan.

Ternyata seorang wanita gemuk terlalu mengagumi pesonanya hingga ia jatuh ke dalam air dengan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, memulai riak tawa di sekitarnya.

"Pada hari ini, aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa Kaisar Han pergi sejauh ini untuk menyajikan selir laki-lakinya tanah dan kekayaan. Jadi laki-laki yang korup dan menghancurkan Negara benar-benar ada."‖ seorang pria berpakaian sebagai seorang sarjana mendesah kepada temannya.

Tapi silau dingin tiba-tiba membuatnya takut dalam keheningan.

"Kurang ajar!" Sebelum ia bisa menentukan di mana suara itu berasal, bayangan sudah melompat ke udara.

Dalam sepersekian detik, gelungan rambut yang dipakai di atas kepala para sarjana sudah terpotong. Mencari di sekitar, pria itu menemukan rambutnya menjuntai di tangan penjaga muda bernama Oh Sehun.

"Ahhh~" kerumunan berseru. Mereka langsung tutup mulut tentang ketampanan menggoda milik Yifan.

Yifan melambaikan lengan bajunya "Sehun-er, kembali ke feri dan buang benda menjijikkan itu."

Saat dia selesai berbicara, siluet Oh Sehun tidak lagi di haluan, tapi, dengan cepat, kembali di depan kabin feri yang terbuka.

Melemparkan rambut ke dalam air, Sehun melotot mengancam ke sekelilingnya, sampai semua orang menjelma dalam keheningan mutlak. Kemudian ia berpaling dingin dan melanjutkan langkah ke dalam kabin.

"Ah" kerumunan itu mendesah kecewa, tak bisa lagi melihat ketampanan laki-laki berjubah putih tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa daya ketika feri berlayar pada kecepatan yang mengejutkan.

.

.

"Sehun-er, apa yang menyenangkan lainnya, hal-hal baru yang ada?" Melihat bahwa Sehun telah kembali ke kabin, Yifan berbaring malas di sofa kayu. Saat ia berbicara. Suaranya murni dan menusuk. Seolah-olah langit telah memanjakannya dengan setiap detail dari kesempurnaan.

"Yang Mulia, menurut rencana perjalanan ini, kriteria melakukan perbuatan heroik belum terpenuhi." Sehun membungkuk, menjawab dengan sangat hormat.

Yifan adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar Wu Yifan yang tinggal di ibukota. Karena ketampanannya yang luar biasa, ia selalu memimpin pengadilan dengan tabir antara dirinya dan rakyatnya, sehingga tidak ada rumor aneh yang lolos dari ibukota kerajaan. Dan penjaga ini yang ia panggil Sehun-er adalah komandan pasukan militer kepercayaannya, kebetulan juga seniornya dan sahabatnya yang berada di bawah _Shifu_ beladiri yang sama.

"Perbuatan heroik, huh? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" merenung dalam-dalam. Wu Yifan sangat tergoda dengan kata kepahlawanan. Dia sedang mencoba melakukan aksi heroik sebagai alasan kabur dari istana. Melakukan perbuatan heroik bukan untuk mendapat pujian, ia sudah sering dipuji, hanya saja ini untuk mengatasi hidupnya yang penuh kebosanan, dia hanya ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin yang berdiri di satu sisi mulai berbicara "Yang Mulia, hamba telah mendengar bahwa baru-baru ini, Gunung Lu Cang, yang terletak di pinggiran Hangzhou, telah didera oleh kasus menghilangnya para gadis-gadis muda. Hamba ingin tahu apakah Yang Mulia…" Xiumin melirik sebentar sang Kaisar. Xiumin mencatat, meskipun tidak mengejutkan, namun Yifan menampilkan ekspresi tertarik.

.

.

.

Sore, kaki Gunung Lu Cang .

Lapisan dedaunan, semak, dan pohon-pohon menyembunyikan dua perempuan muda menapaki jalan masuk ke gunung. Seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi menggunakan cadar sutra di wajahnya, menutupi wajah –nya. Seorang yang lebih pendek berjalan mendampinginya.

Yifan mendengus dengan pakaian perempuannya, ia terlihat sempurna dalam penyamaran sebagai gadis muda dengan pakaian merah muda, selendang warna-warni, balutan pakaian yang menawan dan rambut palsunya yang tergerai indah. Cadarnya yang tipis membuat wajah tampannya terselubung antara ketampanan dan keindahan, meski dandanan ala Xiumin membuat kecantikan seorang gadis berhasi direkonstruksi dengan baik.

"Xiumin-er, mengapa cuaca begitu panas? Kapan kita bisa mencapai kota?" suara tinggi yang sebisa mungkin terdengar feminim diucapkannya sembari gaun panjangnya menyapu tanah, Yifan berjalan dengan langkah lembut dan bergoyang: membuat perwujudan dari seorang wanita muda yang dibesarkan di pengasingan dengan kekayaan.

"Nona, kita akan berada di sana segera." Xiumin berkata dengan ekspresi suram.

Ini adalah ide Yifan untuk memancing penjahat gunung dengan menyamar sebagai gadis muda, Yifan memang tidak begitu suka dengan idenya sendiri tapi mengingat itu mungkin sedikit membebaskannya dari kebosanan, maka ia memutuskan dirinya dan Xiumin untuk menyamar sebagai gadis muda sejak mereka turun dari perahu, kemudian segera bergegas ke Gunung Lu Cang, meninggalkan Sehun yang menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya sejak ide itu muncul.

Apa yang Xiumin tidak mengerti di sini adalah: Yang Mulia bisa berdandan seperti seorang wanita yang ia inginkan, tapi mengapa memaksanya untuk mengikutinya?...Sebenarnya jawabannya cukup singkat, karena Yifan tidak ingin malu sendirian.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh?" Yifan seakan melihat melalui pikiran Xiumin, mengulurkan tangan dan memukul kepalanya paksa "Jika seorang pria ada di sekitar kita, para bandit tidak akan datang! Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Xiumin mundur sedikit karena dipukul. Meskipun ia kesal, ia hanya bisa menyimpan kekesalannya dalam hati. Sebagian ekspresinya menghianati, ia tidak berani melewati batas. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah patuh meminjamkan lengannya pada Yifan, mereka terus menyusuri jalan setapak.

.

.

Setengah mil kemudian.

Para bandit bodoh akhirnya muncul, seperti yang mereka harapkan.

"Mau kemana nona?" berotot dan tinggi, dua orang bertubuh seperti raksasa menghalangi jalan mereka dengan cengiran aneh. Muncul dalam sekejab sebagai aksi mengejutkan yang klise. Tidak bisakah memikirkan cara yang lebih kreatif daripada ini?

Bahkan saat Yifan mengutuk mereka dalam kepalanya, ia menggunakan tindakan naïf dan menjawab dengan suara perempuan yang dibuat-buat.

"Permisi, tuan. Saya hanya menuju kota untuk mengunjungi kerabat saya. Tapi sayangnya, saya sudah kehilangan semua uang untuk perjalanan, jadi saya tidak bisa menaiki transportasi dan memilih untuk berjalan ke kota dengan pembantu saya"

Saat ia selesai berbicara, ia pura-pura bersikap sedih, berlagak mengangkat cadar untuk menghapus air mata palsu, sambil mengungkapkan keindahan tak tertandingi untuk dua bandit itu.

"Waaah! Wajah yang menawan." Sesuai ramalannya, dua bandit berseru kaget pada keindahan luar biasa nya. Ia harus jujur jika make up ala Xiumin membuatnya terlihat cantik, _hell_, dia pria tertampan di negeri ini dan atas nama kebosanan dia rela disebut cantik hanya untuk hari ini saja. Setelahnya para bandit itu harus dipenggal.

"Ah, ah, ah ... bagaimana jika nona melakukan perjalanan ke atas gunung dengan kami?" para bandit mencoba membujuk meski wajah dan tubuh mereka sangat sulit untuk tampak seolah-olah mereka adalah pemaksa yang mengundang.

"Tidak terimakasih, saya rasa itu tidak perlu." Yifan masih bertindak dalam keindahan seorang gadis muda yang pemalu, cadar kembali menutupi setengah wajahnya membuat raut wajahnya tersamarkan. Ia melirik Xiumin dari sudut matanya dan Xiumin menunjukkan semacam ekspresi: Aku akan muntah. Yifan memutar bola matanya. Jujur saja, dia juga sedang menahannya.

Para bandit tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera menculik mereka saat Yifan mengungkapkan penolakannya tadi.

Xiumin berteriak dengan pekikan setengah dipaksakan saat Yifan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya, memberi sebuah isyarat "Ah! Tolong! Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku!"

Yifan dan Xiumin cepat berpura-pura berteriak minta tolong dan berjuang untuk hidup mereka, tetapi mengambil hati untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak memasang banyak perkelahian sebelum mereka dilemparkan di atas bahu dua bandit, menuju tempat tinggal terdalam dari gunung, diselimuti oleh lapisan demi lapisan awan.

.

.

Setelah sekitar satu jam, Yifan mengamati bahwa jalur pegunungan berhutan tiba-tiba melebar, semak-semak hijau menyerah pada sesuatu yang besar, struktur perkasa, yang memeluk lereng bengkok seolah-olah bangunan itu sendiri mendaki gunung. Di pintu masuk, ada banggunan yang berdiri tinggi, gerbang menyeluruh, banner menggantung di atas bertuliskan: Benteng Zitao.

"Tuan, mengapa Anda membawa saya dan pembantu saya ke tempat ini?" Yifan meminta bandit membawa dia, pura-pura membatu.

Meskipun Yifan tidak terserang obesitas atau kelebihan berat badan, ia masih seorang laki-laki perkasa yang berada dalam pundak manusia raksasa, karenanya bandit tersebut terengah-engah kelelahan.

"Kau beruntung, nona!" ucapnya gusar, "Pemimpin kami kebetulan membutuhkan seorang istri." Lalu ia menambahkan "Tapi itu semua tergantung keberuntungan anda. Jika dia menyukai anda maka keberuntungan anda sangat baik." Nada ceria si Bandit membuat Xiumin sangat marah.

"Memang siapa pemimpin kalian? Dan apa keberuntungan sangat baik itu sehingga dia akan suka?"

"Oi gadis kecil, apa yang kau tahu?" Bandit sangat senang dengan pernyataan merendahkan Xiumin.

"Raja kami terkenal di seluruh daratan, sang Elang, Huang Zitao, beliau memperoleh ketenarannya diusia muda, seorang pahlawan besar! Tak satu pun dari wanita yang kita dan yang lainnya temukan memuaskan dia." Semakin banyak ia bicara, semakin Xiumin menjadi jengkel.

"A-apa tentang perempuan yang diculik?" Yifan buru-buru bertanya.

"Jika Raja kita tidak ingin mereka, maka tentu saja mereka dinikmati oleh kita anak buahnya." tawa Bandit berdering keluar. Yifan mengerutkan kening untuk dirinya sendiri -_Zitao ini terlihat seperti sesuatu yang tidak baik, menangkap wanita yang tidak ia inginkan dan melemparkannya pada orang-orang kotor seperti dua bandit raksasa ini…benar-benar layak dihukum._

Wu Yifan tidak bisa membantu tetapi secara diam-diam memutuskan untuk membuat orang jahat yang disebut 'sang Elang' menderita pelajaran yang berharga.

Dalam sekejab mata, mereka telah mencapai pintu masuk ruang depan.

Bandit itu melemparkan dua tawanan mereka ke lantai lalu berbalik dan berteriak "Tuanku, Tuanku! Lihatlah barang yang kami bawa!"

Kumpulan orang-orang yang membentuk lingkaran, tampak serius mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mendengar teriakan itu, mereka meletakkan gulungan kertas di tangan mereka dan berjalan mendekat.

Yang memimpin kelompok itu adalah seorang pria berpakaian abu-abu. Tinggi, ramping, tapi tetap mendeskripsikan seorang pria yang menawan, dengan pedang panjang, alis rapi yang terletak di atas mata gelapnya yang memiliki sebuah percikan cahaya bintang di dalamnya. Sangat tampan, tapi ada semacam ego yang terlukiskan di antara kerutan alisnya.

_Ah, jadi ini 'sang Elang'_ pikir Yifan diam-diam pada dirinya sendiri.

_Well, _dia jauh lebih menarik daripada yang diharapkan, tapi kesombongan di antara alisnya benar-benar mengganggu.

Sang Elang berjalan mendekat ke dua wanita di lantai. Melalui cadarnya, Yifan melihat bahwa alis 'sang Elang' nampak berkerut "Wanita lagi?" nada superioritas, dingin dank eras melayang di udara.

"Tuan, kedua wanita ini barang bagus, dijamin cantik!" dua penculik Yifan dengan cepat menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Cantik?" Zitao menebak sambil melirik Xiumin, keraguan muncul ke permukaan wajahnya. Xiumin mendidik karena amarah.

"Tidak yang satu ini" ujar Zitao. Dua penculik tadi buru-buru menunjuk Yifan yang duduk di sisi satunya.

"Sungguh?" Zitao berkerut sedikit, dengan santai dia membuka cadar Yidan.

"Waaahhh~~" sebuah teriakan memancar di sepanjang lorong. Cukup jelas, semua orang terpesona oleh keindahan Yifan.

Zitao, untuk pertama kali dibutakan oleh cahaya mengagumkan, menatap mata Yifan yang tajam dan menawan seperti jurang yang menyilaukan, menakjubkan dan gemilang. Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum ia bisa berbicara lagi.

"Tuanku?" reaksi Zitao membuat si Penculik tahu bahwa Zitao sudah terpengaruh oleh keindahan Yifan. Siapapun yang tidak terpengaruh oleh keindahan wajah Yifan mungkin bukanlah manusia.

Sebuah gelombang di tangannya. Zitao menatap Yifan, gagal untuk mematahkan keterpanaannya. Suaranya agak gemetar saat ia berbicara.

"Selamat!"

Seseorang dari belakangnya secara otomatis menyatakan kepuasan yang intens, memberikan selamat pada dua bandit yang berhasil menemukan seseorang yang dapat memikat 'sang Elang'.

Aula besar itu meletus oleh gelombang selamat.

"Wah! selamat, ketua, anda mendapatkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan."

Zitao segera mengamankan Yifan di belakang tubuhnya, orang-orang tidak menyadari senyuman aneh di bibir Yifan yang tertutup cadar, bahkan orang-orang tak menyadari tubuh si Wanita lebih tinggi di banding ketua mereka saat mereka berdiri. Xiumin diam saja, masih menahan muntah sekaligus perasaan lega karena rencana mereka berjalan mulus sesuai keinginan Yifan. Jujur saja, dia bangga dengan kemampuan tatarias-nya hingga Yifan yang tampan terlihat cantik dalam penyamaran sebagai seorang wanita.

Zitao hanya peduli pada Yifan saat semua orang memberinya himpunan suara dengan kalimat yang sama, aula besar itu diisi dengan paduan suara ucapan selamat dari anak buahnya.

"Cepat! Cepat! Pergi, persiapan pernikahan!, Ketua akan menikah malam ini!" semua anak buah Zitao tang setia langsung tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Zitao sehingga mereka memerintahkan para antek bawahan untuk pergi melakukan persiapan.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan menyelimuti Gunung Lu Cang.

Tapi benteng Zitao adalah kebalikan dari ketenangan biasa, hiruk pikuk bergema keluar seperti kerusuhan pada siang hari. Di aula besar, lebih dari seratus meja pesta. Pertemuan besar para bandit berkerumun di sekitar meja, mengunyah makanan dengan semangat, suka cita yang tak terduga dan sangat besar di wajah mereka.

"Tahukah kau? Istri ketua sangat menakjubkan. Kudengar bahwa ketua melihatnya dan terpaku begitu lama, ia tidak bisa berpaling." Setelah memuaskan hasrat mereka untuk anggur dan makanan. Secara alamiah para bandit memulai topic pernikahan.

Seseorang di samping menimpali "Itu benar, itu benar! Ketua tidak pernah menyentuh wanita. Kupikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dia…" seolah-olah ia menyadari jika ada bahaya dalam topik ini, orang-orang segera menutup mulut.

Semua orang tertawa begitu simpati. Di pusat aula, di atas kursi terhormat, Zitao yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi sekarang terlihat merona dengan semburat kemerahan yang smar, sedikit senyum di sudut bibirnya saat ia minum.

"Ketua, malam pernikahan tak ternilai harganya, saya pikir anda sebaiknya segera pergi ke kamar tidur atau pengantin wanita tidak akan sabar." Seorang ahli strategi dalam kumpulan bandit, Chen, membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga Zitao. Hal itu justru membuat semburat merah di wajah Zitao semakin menjadi.

Dia tidak menolak, Zitao lantas berdiri "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Silahkan bersenang-senang semuanya!"

Melihat Zitao yang bergegas ke kamar tidur, Chen tersenyum lega. Pernikahan Zitao menjadi kegembiraan besar dalam hati anak buahnya. Melihat hari-hari pemimpin mereka akan dipenuhi kebahagiaan perkawinan, mereka hanya bisa meletakkan selamat dan harapan.

Melemparkan kekacauan aula besar di belakang tubuhnya, Zitao merasa seolah-olah dia begitu mendekati kamar tidurnya, jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa tidak ada harapan untuk menemukan pasangannya dalam akhir takdir hidupnya, tetapi hari ini, langit benar-benar telah mengirimkannya orang itu untuk terus berada dalam hatinya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia tidak melompat kegirangan?

Di kamar tidur, bayangan kabur dari cahaya lilin redup. Di pinggir tempat tidur yang dihiasi dengan sutra merah, duduk diam si Pengantin, dengan tudung merah menyembunyikan wajahnya. Zitao mendekati tepi tempat tidur, tapi melihat sekilas ada sepotong kain putih di bawah selimut warna merah. Dia memerah mengerti akan hal itu. Malam ini, tempat tidur sutra itu akan menjadi rumahnya dan mimpi hangat yang indah.

"Istriku." Dengan panggilan yang rendah, zitao mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat penutup kepala Yifan. Masih terpesona akan keindahan Yifan, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, serta rambut panjangnya yang hitam seperti malam yang menjuntai, pemandangan menakjubkan di bawah cahaya lilin, detak jantung Zitao menggila.

"Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu memasuki aula besar hari ini, aku tahu dalam hatiku jika kau seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup ini." merasakan kebodohan dari kata-katanya, Zitao tersipu dalam naungan merah gelap. "Istriku, kau begitu mengagumkan."

Tidak dapat mengontrol keinginannya yang bersarang dalam di hatinya, dengan hati-hati ia membungkuk untuk mencium pipi tersebut dengan lembut. Sebuah nafas yang harum menyerbu akal sehatnya. Hatinya bergoyang liar.

"Pengantinku, ini saatnya kita beristirahat." Saat Zitao selesai dengan kata-katanya ynga lembut dan bergetar, dengan hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh keindahan Yifan…tapi tiba-tiba, tangannya di tangkap.

Yifan menatap mata Zitao tanpa ekspresi –penuh keraguan- dan dengan cepat dan tegas ia menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Zitao. Dengan dorongan, ia menekan Zitao ke tempat tidur. Dengan nyala lilin yang samar, mata mereka penuh rasa haus dan keinginan, tetapi karena tindakan aneh Yifan, Zitao mulai goyah.

"Huh, Cukup tampan, tapi lebih dari itu kau sangat manis." Yifan lupa menggunakan suara falsetto-nya untuk menyerupai suara wanita. Jelas suaranya menggema di telinga Zitao, ia terkejut, suara itu pasti milik seorang pria.

"Siapa kau –ah – apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebelum Zitao bisa mengajukan pertannyaan, tangannya sudah ditarik keras ke atas kepala tempat tidur. Alarm di kepalanya bordering menuntut, nyaris dalam sebuah kepanikan histeris saat Yifan merobek lapisan demi lapisan pakaiannya.

Yifan tersenyum "_Baby,_ bukankah ini sudah jelas? Kita akan mewujudkan pernikahan ini." mengubur kepalanya di leher lembut Zitao yang terasa manis seperti permen karet. Menarik rambut palsunya dan membuangnya ke lantai, wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi ketampanan yang luar biasa, matanya menajam, sebuah seringai di sudut bibirnya. Yifan merasa kuat, penuh semangat, sesuatu yang membakar tumbuh dari dalam tubuhnya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menghukum orang ini dengan hanya membuatnya mendapatkan pelajaran, tetapi ketika kulitnya mengalami kontak dengan kulit milik Zitao, dia tiba-tiba tergoda untuk melakukannya dengan nyata.

Takut oleh perilakunya, Zitao berteriak "Hei, aku pria." Dia begitu takut hingga ke titik dimana ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Aku juga pria, jadi kupikir kau tahu betul apa yang kulakukan, bukan?" terdorong oleh kebutuhan menemukan jalan keluar atas rasa panas dari dalam tubunya. Dengan agresif, Yifan menekan dirinya di atas Zitao, membuat Zitao tertekan di bawahnya. Zitao merasa hatinya penuh ketakutan, ia mulai gemetar.

"_No..no…no..no_!" sambil menggeleng dengan gila, Zitao berjuang mati-matian untuk membebaskan dirinya. Tapi kekuatan Yifan lebih besar dari dirinya.

Zitao benar-benar terjebak di bawah tubuh Yifan yang ternyata tidak jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya, hanya lebih kuat. Hisapan kejam pada tubuh di bawahnya, Yifan membuat jejak sepanjang jalan turun ke pinggang.

"Tidak, Tidak!" tangan-tangan Yifan mencapai ke arah selempang dan mengangkat celana Zitao, Zitao menjerit ketakutan. Tapi Yifan mengabaikannya, ia merobek sabuk longgar di perut Zitao dan celana pemuda itu meluncur turun dari kakinya pelan. Seluruh tubuh Zitao terungkap di bawah Yifan yang menatapnya liar. Sebuah kejutan bahwa Zitao memiliki kulit bewarna madu yang halus seperti kain sutra. Yifan mendesah pada sentuhannya, menyadari bahwa bahkan ia kalah oleh kelembutan tersebut.

"Siapa yang tahu….jika bandit gunung bisa memiliki tubuh indah seperi ini…" Yifan tertawa, ia mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian paling rahasia milik Zitao. Dengan air mata, Zitao masih menolak untuk menyerah akan perjuangannya. Tetapi di bawah kungkungan Yifan. Zitao tahu persis jika tidak ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Dia hanya bisa berputus asa bertahan akan permaianan Yifan yang berutal dan tanpa ampun pada tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Bahkan saat Zitao menangis dan berteriak seperti hewan yang terluka, secara alamiah ia tidak bisa menahan saat Yifan menggosok dan meremas sesuatu di tubuhnya, setelah beberapa kali tersentak, akhirnya dirinya sadar saat ia menatap sekresi putih di tangan Yifan. Zitao merasa begitu terhina, dia lebih suka lari ke jurang dan mati. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia….oleh seorang pria….!

Ya Tuhan.

Tetapi dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Apa yang coba Yifan lakukan berikutnya hampir membuat Zitao menggigit lidahnya sendiri, mencoba bunuh diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi!" dia berteriak dengan setiap serat kekuatannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tangan gesit itu merayap menuju tempat yang belum tersentuh sejah ia dilahirkan. Tangan yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri menembus ke dalam tubuhnya, melakukan penertrasi, menekan lembut, dipanaskan oleh dinding bagian dalam tubuhnya, berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot bagian dalam, gerakan intens.

"Sakit…" saat rasanya tubuhnya hendak terbelah, kekuatan yang lebih besar menyerbu di dalamnya, Yifan dengan kejam mendorong dirinya ke dalam Zitao. Sensasi ketat, tegang, tapi empuk membuat suara naik ke tenggorokan Yifan, sebuah erangan nikmat.

"Sungguh perasaan yang luar biasa."

Menikmati surga duniawi, suara dari himpunan frase mesum milik Yifan menggema di telinga Zitao, tiba-tiba ada keinginan kuat dari dalam diri Zitao untuk mati saat itu juga. Setelah tubuhnya digunakan untuk hal seperti ini, betapa harga diri meninggalkannya sebagai pecundang, meski keputusasaan merebut hatinya, tapi rasa sakit fisik yang dialaminya gagal berkurang. Bahkan tidak sedikit pun.

"Lihat, apakah kau masih berani untuk menculik wanita lagi?" Yifan mengatakan tanpa niat baik. menegtahu bahwa semangat Zitao sudah rusak, ia mulai membalik pinggang Zitao. Mengebornya ke bagian terdalam tubuh Zitao, menggosok lahap dinding bagian dalam yang sangat sensitf. Zitao tidak bisa berkutik tetapi ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang melonjak ke depan bersama dengan penderitaan.

"Ah~ lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku…aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" gerakan Yifan secara bertahap dipercepat, Zitao tidak tahan akan siksaan yang dialaminya, isi perutnya seakan diaduk dan ia tidak lagi memiliki martabat sebagai seorang ketua bandit, dengan keras Zitao menjerit dan menangis. Tapi dilain pihak, Yidan berada dalam puncak kegembiraan dan semangat, jadi bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Zitao pergi?

Sebaliknya ia memperkuat sodokannya dan kecepatannya…tempat sempit milik Zitao dipaksa terbuka lebih lebar, terkoyak, darah mengalir turun sepanjang paha pucat Zitao, menetes dengan sempurna pada sepotong kain putih di bawah tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku…lepaskan aku…tolong aku." Sudah begitu sedik ia bahwa nyaris tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, Zitao menunduk dan air mata mengalir setetes demi stetes ke bantal sutra merah itu, meninggalkan bekas air mata basah satu demi satu.

.

.

Dari aula besar. Mendengar teriakan tajam Zitao, semua anak buahnya terlihat ragu bersamaan. Akhirnya satu orang mulai mengeluarkan suara dengan gemetar "Para pengantin begitu semangat, tampaknya seolah-olah ketua sangat senang sampai dia akan mati."

.

.

Tapi perbuatan kejam Yifan belum berakhir, Yifan memiliki daya tahan yang bagus hingga memungkinkan dia telah orgasme lima kali dalam diri Zitao, setelah itu menarik dirinya keluar. Zitao diletakkan di tempat tidur tepat di atas sepotong kain putih yang awalnya ditujukan untuk menguji keperawanan sang Pengantin, sekarang kain tersebut menyerap darah dari rektum Zitao, menusuk mata seperti bunga-bunga merah mekar di lapangan salju. Dengan wajah arogan saat melihat Zitao dipenuhi jejak air mata dan terikat tak berdaya, Yifan tersenyum manis. Bagi Zitao, Yifan bahkan tampak lebih menakutkan daripada raja iblis yang duduk di singgasana neraka.

Mencari kesempurnaan pada tubuh lemas yang berbaring di bawahnya, Yifan bertekad untuk menemukan semacam tanda lahir atau tahi lalat rahasia untuk meninggalkan bukti mengenai urusan mendebarkan ini. Namun ia kecewa karena tidak menemukannya, sambil mengerutkan kening sembari merenung dalam kekecewaan, Yifan tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah ide yang mengejutkan. Ia meraba-raba pakaian yang dibuangnya ke lantai, kemudian dari dalam jubah ia mengambil sesuatu yang ukurannya sangat kecil, stempel emas.

Ketakutan muncul sekali lagi dalam hati Zitao saat ia mengawasi Yifan melepas tutup stempel emas dan membakarnya di atas api lilin. Dengan suara seraknya karena menangis, Ziitao berhasil mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau..a-apa yang kau lakukan?" ‖

Sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Yifan, dengan senyum iblis bermain di wajahnya, sudah mendekati paha dalamnya dengan stempel panas di tangannya. Tidak dapat mengendalikan diri, Zitao menjerit histeris dengan suara terakhir dari kekuatannya.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan!" ‖

Setelah beberapa saat mendesis seperti kulit gosong, Yifan mengamati secara penuh tanda luka bakar yang terletak di tempat paling rahasia di tubuh Zitao – rahasia yang orang lain tidak pernah tahu.

"Sekarang, kau milikku selamanya!" bisik Yifan.

Tidak menunggu untuk beristirahat, ia mengambil kotak lain dengan hiasan dari dalam jubahnya, sebuah pil kecil. Zitao tidak memiliki energi yang tersisa untuk berjuang. Dia memandang tanpa daya ketika Yifan mengirim pil tersebut ke dalam rektumnya. Pertemuan panas yang dalam, pil cepat meleleh ke dalam tubuhnya .

"Jika kaut idak ingin menjadi penjahat yang membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh orang untuk menggedormu di sini setiap harinya…."

Yifan menusuk jarinya ke dalam rectum Zitao lagi, suaranya penuh ketenangan. Zitao benci setiap serat dalam tubuhnya.

"Pada tanggal lima belas bulan depan, datanglah ke jembatan panjang Yue di ibukota untuk mendapatkan penawar racun yang kuberikan dalam tubuhmu."

Tanpa melirik untuk melihat reaksi Zitao, Yifan menarik garis senyum, ia berpakaian dan dalam sekejap mata menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Matahari pagi tumpah ke kamar tidur. Zitao yang tidak tidur mengedipkan mata sepanjang malam, berjuang untuk naik dari tempat tidur yang penuh kekacauan, mengambil pakaiannya dan merobeknya dengan tangan gemetar.

Mengumpulkan langkah kaki ke luar pintu. Dia cepat menarik pakaian lebih dari setengah tubuh bawahnya yang berlumuran darah dan cairan putih milik Yifan.

Chen dan yang lain melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah bersemangat dan segar. Matanya mendarat pada darah di sepotong kain putih.

"Wow, selamat ketua! Dia seorang perawan."

"Pergi! Keluar kau, keluar kalian semua!"

Zitao berteriak dengan suara rendah dan serak. Mengagapai vas porselen dari meja samping tempat tidur, ia membabi buta melemparkan ke arah Chen dan anak buahnya yang lain. Orang-orang yang datang untuk memberikan ucapan selamat mereka dengan cepat mundur keluar kamar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sementara itu, Zitao duduk menyedihkan di lantai. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan tersisa untuk berdiri. Dengan sembarangan ia meraik sepotong pakaian bersih di sampingnya, Zitao menutupi dadanya sedih - memar. Dan begitu saja, duduk di samping tempat tidur, dia mulai menangis dalam kesedihan yang sungguh-sungguh…

-to be continued-

Oke, selesai sudah chapter dua.

Sebelumnya kuucapkan terimakasih untuk semua respons aktifmu dalam prolog kemarin.

Kupikir karena masih prolog, maka sewajarnya respon untuk fanfic ini sedikit kemarin, jadi karena telah memasuki inti cerita, aku menginginkan respon yang lebih baik sekarang.

Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, setelah selesai dengan ini aku segera bergegas menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku jadi aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, yang jelas rasa lega menghimpun dalam hatiku karena berhasil menyelesaikan chap 2 ini.

Aku menunggu tanggapanmu sebagai penyemangat untuk melanjutkan chap 3.

-with love, Ivyluppin-


	3. Chapter 3

花花遊龍 © Xing Bao Ni

Bride of Bandit © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Kristao

Rating : M (NC-17)

Genre : Adult, Drama, Historical, Romance, Psychological, Smut, Yaoi.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 part 1 : Moonlit Night in the Grand Capital

.

.

Hangzhou selalu menjadi kota pendidikan penuh orang-orang terpelajar. Tidak peduli apakah mereka berbakat atau biasa-biasa saja, tua atau muda. Semua dari mereka mencari tempat di Danau Timur untuk tinggal. Yang kaya membangun rumah hiburan dan orang-orang miskin membangun _cottage_. Itu tidak begitu kasar untuk menyebut _title _mereka sebagai pria berpendidikan. Dan pada saat yang sama, mereka bisa meminjam suasana yang diyakini supranatural dari Danau Timur untuk mewujudkan impian mereka berkaitan dengan ketenaran dan kekayaan.

Terletak di sebuah bangunan besar dan kecil, sebuah papan yang agaknya bertuliskan 'sekolah konfusian' terkikir rapi di permukaan kayu, di kepala jembatan yang rusak, sekolah master Baiwen, Zhou Mi adalah seseorang yang cukup terkenal. Master puisi sosial Baiwen yang dipimpin oleh seorang lelaki dengan kemampuan konfusian terbesar di Jiangnan. Selain sosial, Zhou Mi ahli dalam musik, catur, kaligrafi, lukisan, dan ketenarannya dalam ukiran tidak kalah dengan ketenarannya dalam puisi kontemporer dan satra.

Pada hari ini seperti hari biasa lainnya, Zhou Mi, mengakhiri kelasnya pada siang hari untuk kembali ke rumahnya di Danau Timur. Saat ia melangkah melalui pintu, muridnya, Henry Lau bergegas memanggilnya.

"Guru, ada tamu di ruang penyambutan menunggu anda."

Zhou Mi otomatis mengasumsikan bahwa tamunya yang berada di ruang penyambutan meminta intruksinya tentang sastra, sehingga ia berhenti dengan acuh tak acuh "Katakan kepada mereka untuk menunggu. Aku akan turun nanti."

Tapi Henry Lau tidak mengangguk dan pergi. Sebaliknya , ia menatap kembali sang Guru dengan ketakutan di matanya.

"Apa itu? Mengapa kau tidak pergi menyampaikan kata-kataku?" Zhou Mi bertanya sedikit bingung.

Henry Lau diam-diam membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga gurunya "Guru, silakan bergegas untuk menyambut para tamu. Mereka sudah menunggu untuk sejak pagi, dan emosi mereka cukup besar.

Melihat bahwa Zhou Mi masih memakai ekspresi keengganan, Henry Lau menambahkan dengan suara rendah "Para tamu, semua memiliki senjata…"

Warna seketika terkuras dari wajah Zhou Mi. Meskipun ia telah mendapatkan sedikit ketenaran, ia jauh di bawah elitis kaya Hangzhou, ia juga tidak punya musuh yang sangat pendendam hingga menunggunya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang orang-orang bersenjata akan lakukan di sini.

Kemudian, dengan cepat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, ia berkata kepada Henry Lau "Ikutlah denganku ke ruang penyambutan."

Bergegas ke ruang penyambutan, Zhou Mi mendapati pria tegap dengan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan, berdiri atau duduk. Seorang pemuda mengenakan jubah halus, sutra abu-abu dengan pedang panjang diikat ke pinggang duduk tegak di kursi tamu. Sebelah kirinya berdiri seorang pria berpakaian sebagai penasihat strategi dan ada juga seorang hamba sekitar delapan belas atau sembilan belas berdiri di belakang pemuda -cukup jelas disebut pengikut.

Melihat Zhou Mi bergegas dalam langkah-langkah cepat, pemuda itu bangkit, dan pria berpakaian sebagai penasehat mengikuti. Zhaou Mi memastikan bahwa anak muda ini adalah untuk menjadi tamu utama hari ini .

Saat ia mencapai ruang utama, pemuda datang untuk menyambutnya.

"Guru Zhou, jangan khawatir dengan kedatangan kami. Kami hanya sekedar meminta bantuan."

Hanya setelah melihat dari dekat, Zhou Mi menemukan bahwa pemuda ini benar-benar tampan dan sangat manis. Wajah oval dan di bawah dua alis panjang yang mendekati pelipisnya, sepasang mata besar yang tampak menari dengan percikan cerah. Pedang terikat kuat di pinggang ramping nya jelas satu di atas nilai normal.

Zhou Mi mengembalikan salam si Pemuda dengan anggukan, Zhou Mi duduk di atas kursi tuan rumah dan beralih ke Henry Lau "Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan menuangkan teh?"

Tapi sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terganggu oleh suara si Pemuda "Guru Zhou, tidak perlu. Aku di sini hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuminta pada anda."

Alis Zhou Mi berkerut diinterupsi _Orang ini sangat kurang dalam sopan santun__, __meskipun ia memiliki sesuatu untuk __di__minta dari__ ku._

Pemuda tidak gagal untuk mendeteksi kebimbangan kecil di wajah Zhou Mi. Gelombang kebanggaan muncul di antara alisnya saat ia mengucapkannya dengan dingin "Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari Guru. Kami Bandit dari Gunung Lu Cang, jadi itu benar-benar tidak nyaman bagi kami untuk tinggal lama di kota. Harap menjadi perhatian, Guru!"

Meskipun ia menggunakan kata 'perhatian' namun, ekspresinya tidak begitu. Pengikutnya berdiri di belakangnya juga menempatkan tangan siap di gagang pedang mereka.

Saat Zhou Mi mendengar Gunung Lu Cang, sensasi bergidik menyapu tulang punggungnya. Gunung Lu Cang adalah sebuah gunung yang dihuni oleh bandit, yang terletak tepat di luar kota Hangzhou. Bandit ini sering merampok orang kaya dan tidak pernah gagal sekali. Mereka dapat dianggap cukup terkenal di wilayah Jiangnan, tapi Zhou Mi tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa hari ini, mereka akan datang untuk mengunjungi rumahnya sendiri.

Zhou Mi adalah seorang sarjana ilmu murni. Bagaimana ia bisa dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini? Rasa panik naik dalam hatinya, sikapnya tumbuh dimoderasi "Maaf, maaf, saya benar-benar tidak tahu…tidak tahu…" Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

Melihat melalui makna di balik gagap nya, si Pemuda memberikan senyuman riang "Jangan takut, Guru. Kami tidak di sini untuk uang Guru hari ini. Kami di sini untuk benar-benar meminta bantuan anda."

Zhou Mi sedikit tenang setelah mendengar dia berbicara demikian , tapi masih tidak bisa memikirkan alasan untuk geng penjahat itu mengunjungi kediamannya. Dia mulai, sedikit bermasalah.

"Saya tidak yakin apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu…."

Si Pemuda meraih tangan Zhou Mi "Jangan terlalu khawatir, Guru...Aku ingin tahu apakah ada ruang rahasia di sini?"

_R__uang__ rahasia__?_ Zhou Mi mengerutkan sedikit keningnya. Dia hanya seorang sarjana berjubah putih. Bagaimana dia akan memiliki ruang rahasia dibangun ke rumahnya?

Pemuda itu melihat keraguannya dan menyarankan "Tidak apa-apa jika tidak ada ruang rahasia. Tolong bawakan saya ke kamar tidur Guru saja."

Zhou Mi tercengang oleh permintaan nya. _Mengapa bandit gunung ini ingin memasuki kamar tidur __ku__? Jangan bilang ada beberapa harta karun yang __aku tidak tahu terkubur di sana_ Zhou Mi masih bergeser bolak-balik dalam ketidakpastian, tapi si Pemuda mulai jengkel.

"Guru, apa ada masalah?"

"Ah..ah..ah…" Zhou Mi akhirnya diseret keluar dari jalan pikirannya. Mengenakan ekspresi suram, ia cepat berkata "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa."

Pada saat ini, alis pemuda itu membentangkan sedikit dan kemudian, melambaikan tangan kepada dua belakangnya, mengatakan "Tunggu di sini. Jika aku tidak kembali dalam dua jam…" Dia memberi Zhou Mi silau mengancam, kemudian mengagumi efek yang memuaskan rasa takut di wajah Zhou Mi.

Kedua terus menuju halaman belakang melalui lorong, Zhou Mi memimpin jalan. Dia melihat sekilas dari sudut matanya ekspresi serius di wajah pemuda itu, seolah-olah ada keadaan darurat yang parah terkunci dalam cemberut nya.

Dalam beberapa saat, mereka tiba di kamar tidur Zhou Mi. Tersembunyi di antara ruang kecil dan rumpun bambu hijau. Memimpin pemuda ke ruang dalam, Zhou Mi menyaksikan si Pemuda menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya hati-hati. Zhou Mi merasa sedikit gelisah, tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Apa yang Anda benar-benar ingin saya untuk membantu anda?" dengan santai bertanya sambil tanpa berpikir melepas jubah luarnya dan melemparkannya di tempat tidur. Tapi, saat ia berbalik, adegan yang memenuhi matanya memberinya ketakutan seketika. Pemuda itu sudah setengah telanjang dengan pedangnya dan jubahnya yang dilempar ke kursi samping, saat si Pemuda berkonsentrasi untuk melepas ikatan sabuknya serta mengangkat celananya, Zhou Mi memekik.

"Ah! Tuan, kau...apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba terkejut, Zhou Mi mengeluarkan sebuah suara gemetar.

Tetapi orang muda itu tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia melepas celananya, kemudian melepaskan ikatan jubah bawah dan disisihkan. Ia menunjuk ke pangkal pahanya, katanya , Guru "Guru, silahkan lihat ini!"

Zhou Mi, gemetar ketakutan, ditelusuri dengan matanya ke arah jari pemuda itu menunjuk masuk. Dia segera merasa seolah-olah dia akan pingsan. Dia adalah seorang pria benar-benar bergumul dalam semua jenis puisi dan sastra dan memang membaca individu abnormal tertentu yang menikmati mengekspos diri mereka sendiri di depan orang lain, terutama bagian-bagian pribadi mereka...tapi ia tidak mengharapkan akan ada jenis yang khusus yang memilih korban mereka untuk menyaksikannya.

Zhou Mi langsung mengalihkan tatapannya, suaranya mulai bergetar "Tuan...kau bercanda dengan saya. Saya bukan seorang wanita muda."

"Apa wanita muda? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mengapa aku ingin seorang wanita muda untuk melihat? Aku di sini untuk meminta bantuan guru…." Si Pemuda menatap tajam Zhou Mi saat berbicara.

Tidak menunggu sampai ia selesai, Zhou Mi sudah mulai berseru dalam kesusahan "Tuan….Tuan…anda memilih orang yang salah, saya tidak punya kebiasaan memotong lengan, saya tidak suka praktek ini." Dalam melompat kaget, Zhou Mi jatuh terhuyung-huyung untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur, meringkuk menjadi bola, takut kemalangan mengerikan harus ia tanggung.

Apa…kebiasaan memotong lengan? apa yang kau bicarakan?" Pemuda berhenti di depannya dengan sikap kebingungan "Aku hanya ingin anda membantuku mengidentifikasi karakter dalam stempel itu."

"Ah?" Zhou Mi perlahan menurunkan tangan yang melindungi kepala ke bawah. Kemudian, masih hanya setengah, ia mengintip ke pangkal paha si Pemuda yang sedikit terbuka. Benar saja, ada sebuah ukiran di atas kulit warna madu itu. "Kau...kau memintaku untuk membaca ukiran?" Zhou Mi mendesah panjang lega , tapi masih agak gelisah.

"Memang, apa yang anda pikir ingin aku lakukan?" pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. Alisnya melengkung menakutkan.

"Oh…" Zhou Mi kehilangan sedikit ketakutannya lalu melanjutkan "Jadi bagaimana hal itu…" Saat ia berbicara, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh _branding_ kecil untuk membuat kata-kata terukir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pada sentuhannya, pemuda itu segera melompat mundur. Kemudian ia tampaknya menyadari pengkhianatannya emosi dan buru-buru menambahkan "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Sebuah rona muncul di pipinya.

"Apa sangat sulit untuk mengidentifikasinya?"

Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang Zhou Mi miliki sendiri, tapi ia masih menemukan bahwa tempat tercetaknya stempel itu cukup mengejutkan . Yang tidak biasa adalah bahwa, di tempat itu yang tidak pernah salah melihat matahari bertebaran, memar putaran satu demi satu, seolah-olah sesuatu yang kejam menggigit daerah itu. Zhou Mi melihat sekilas pemuda itu dipenuhi kebencian memandang dengan marah dari sudut matanya dan hanya bisa memilih untuk bertindak seolah-olah ia tidak melihat apa-apa, menindas perasaan aneh yang muncul di dadanya.

Zhou Mi secara teliti memeriksa cetakan stempel itu dan ia menemukan bahwa kata-kata itu ditulis dalam _Xiaozhuan_ dan sangat kompleks. Ini akan menjadi tantangan sejati bagi mereka yang tidak belajar dalam seni _seal_ (ukiran untuk membedakan kata) ia akhirnya mulai mengerti mengapa bandit gunung ini datang untuk menemuinya, seorang ahli dalam bidang ukiran batu, untuk membedakan setiap merek seal.

Ketika akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, si Pemuda cepat bertanya "Guru, apakah anda melihat dengan jelas apa kata-kata yang tertulis di sana?"

Ekspresi Zhou Mi sedikit rumit. Perlahan-lahan, dia menjawab "Dari apa yang saya tahu, bahwa _seal_ itu tertulis dua kata, Yi Fan…tapi…"

Sebelum ia selesai, kemarahan melanda si Pemuda. Kemudian gagasan penuh kebencian muncul di antara alisnya "Jadi, nama bajingan itu adalah Yi Fan." Geramnya jahat.

Melirik ke arah Zhou Mi, pemuda melihat bahwa tampaknya ada sesuatu yang lain yang Zhou Mi ingin katakan. Wajah pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit menakutkan "Jika anda berbicara satu kata dari apa yang terjadi di sini hari ini, saya akan memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada satupun ayam atau anjing di rumah ini keluar hidup-hidup!" setelah ia selesai membuat ancamannya, ia tidak melihat Zhou Mi lagi. Dia hanya berpikiran untuk berjalan ke kursi, memakai pakaiannya dan keluar.

Zhou Mi menyaksikan, sosoknya mundur dan menggeleng. Dia baru saja akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dalam bahasa, _seal_ _xi_ adalah kata khusus digunakan untuk merujuk kepada _seal_ untuk penggunaan keluarga kerajaan. Dan selanjutnya, menyebutkan nama kaisar tanpa gelarnya adalah sesuatu yang dilarang, bukankah kaisar saat ini adalah Yi... tidak namanya dilarang untuk disebutkan.

Tidak, itu bukan tanggung jawab moral yang harus diembannya mengingat tingkah kurang ajar pemuda itu, Zhou Mi mendapatkan ide sebagai bagian dari trik balas dendamnya, biarkan saja pemuda itu tidak mengetahu perihal _seal_ keluarga kaisar, mungkin suatu saat si Pemuda akan dihukum mati karena mulutnya yang lancang Zhou Mi tersenyum diam-diam pada dirinya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, si Pemuda yang tidak tahu rencana Zhou Mi mendapati hatinya penuh sukacita setelah mengetahui misteri besar mengenai segel tersebut. Ia kembali ke ruang penyambutan dan memanggil para pengikutnya, meninggalkan rumah Zhou Mi.

Pada perjalanan kembali, ia membuat sumpah berat untuk dirinya sendiri : _Oh , __Yifan__, __Yifan, kau adalah pemerkosa yang mengerikan, aku sendiri yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu dengan pedangku, aku, Huang Zitao, bersumpah tidak akan pernah melangkahkan kaki __ke Jianghu untuk sisa hidup__ku__!_

Tak perlu dikatakan, pemuda ini adalah raja bandit yang malang, korban pemerkosaan seorang Kaisar koersif bernama Wu Yifan yang menyamar sebagai wanita. Sejak ia dipermalukan oleh Yifan, dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk rencana balas dendam.

.

.

.

Dia ingin mengetahui nama musuhnya dari merek _seal_ yang tercetak menyakitkan di pangkal pahanya, sehingga ia menghabiskan hari-harinya mencoba membaca tulisan itu dengan menyangga cermin di antara kedua kakinya. Tetapi untuk menaklukkan kaligrafi rumit pada dasarnya tidak mungkin bagi seorang seniman bela diri seperti dia yang hanya cukup untuk lulus sebagai melek huruf. Pada titik puncak keputusasaan, ia hanya bisa bertindak atas skema licik : meminta bantuan pengukir terkenal master Hangzhou Zhou Mi. Dan pada akhirnya, ia akhirnya menemukan misterinya.

_Tapi kenapa? Mengapa __aku__ harus melakukan sesuatu yang begitu memalukan karena hal ini - pergi ke rumah seseorang yang tidak__ ku__ tahu untuk membuat orang asing melihat bagian paling rahasia dari tubuh__ku__?_ Oh, kemarahan Zitao semakin menjadi saat ia memikirkan hal itu. Dia merasakan gelombang basah sedikit ke tepi matanya.

Setiap hari selama sepuluh hari terakhir, seolah-olah ia sedang dibakar oleh kebencian yang tersumbat di hatinya. Setiap hari hidup di neraka.

Karena memar tak berujung yang menghiasi tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa pergi ke danau di gunung di tengah malam untuk mandi. Tempat yang telah dicap terus-menerus terbakar dengan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Dan terlepas dari semua ini, ia masih harus terus melihat tempat pribadi sendiri dengan cermin untuk mencoba dan melihat kata-kata dalam merek seperti semacam kaligrafi rumit! Tapi ini bukan yang terburuk. Masih ada sesuatu yang bahkan lebih tragis.

Setelah kejantanannya telah tersentuh oleh Yifan, tampaknya telah menjadi lemas dan tidak berdaya. Untuk berpikir bahwa, karena ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar sehat dan normal, ia mencari seorang pelacur Jiangnan terkenal, tetapi akhirnya dia teringat kenangan mengerikan dari hari itu dan tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia dimaksudkan dan akhirnya ia hanya tertawa menderita pada pemikiran ini, ia hampir memiliki dorongan merobek! Keseluruhan tubuhnya seperti bermutasi setelah sentuhan kasar malam itu.

Zitao mengunyah lidahnya dengan seluruh dada penuh kebencian dan kebencian, diselimuti oleh getaran membayangkan balas dendam sendiri...Sekarang, menunggu sampai tanggal lima belas bulan ini untuk membalaskan dendam yang mengerikan ini.

.

.

.  
15 Juni, malam bulan purnama.

Seperti setiap dinasti kekaisaran lainnya yang ditegakkan dalam zaman keemasan penuh kemakmuran, Dinasti Exo juga meletakkan modalnya di Chang'an, tapi berubah nama kotanya menjadi Tong'an. Jembatan panjang Yue yang disandingkan tepat di mana pusat kota kekaisaran selatan dan cincin luar kota terhubung.

Itu sudah tengah malam. Jalan hening. Tidak ada siluet manusia tinggal sepanjang jalurnya. Kemegahan suci bulan tumpah di jembatan panjang Yue. Tapi ada bayangan panjang, sosok kabur, bertengger tegak di jembatan.

Tak perlu dikatakan, itu adalah sosok yang melakukan perjalanan ribuan mil dari Hangzhou ke Tong'an untuk mendapatkan penawarnya, pengecut malang Gunung Lu Cang...Tidak, tidak, tidak, dia adalah raja gunung mulia, salah satu yang setiap orang dari Jianghu menyebutnya sang Elang, Huang Zitao.

Tapi hari ini, Zitao tidak di sini untuk disembuhkan...Dia diam-diam mengeluarkan belati tajam dari dalam lengan bajunya. Saat ia membayangkan menempatkan belati ini terhadap leher berbentuk indah milik Yifan, ia tak bisa menahan tawa yang naik dari dalam dadanya.

Malam itu dingin seperti air. Pengap, udara panas dari siang hari tampak mencair ke udara menyegarkan pada malam hari dan dibawa dengan semacam wangi tersembunyi, mengambang dan bergoyang begitu ringan hampir tidak terdeteksi.

Tunggu...wangi tersembunyi ?

Zitao tiba-tiba terjaga, seketika berbalik. Dan tentu saja, di ujung utara jembatan, berdiri sosok dengan jubah putih, tampak menunggu. Meskipun ia telah melepaskan diri dari pakaian wanita, jubah putih Konghucu menambahkan sejumput aura melebihi dunia fana, eskpetasi keindahan megah. _Mengapa wajah yang mengagumkan harus dimiliki oleh orang jahat seperti dia? Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya_ Zitao hanya bisa memilih untuk berpaling, menahan sakit hatinya.

"Apa kau tidak senang melihatku?" Yifan tersenyum ringan saat ia bertanya, suaranya lebih murni dalam keheningan malam. Tampak memicu kegembiraan tertentu dalam hati semua yang mendengarkan.

Zitao masih terlalu takut untuk mengubah kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap wajah yang seratus persen efektif dalam merayu dirinya. Dia hanya bisa melihat ke bawah dan berkata "Mana obatnya? Cepat berikan padaku!" Suaranya rendah dan berat, dengan firasat kekesalan.

Yifan tersenyum dan berjalan untuk berdiri di depan Zitao. Menjelaskan bahwa pada kenyataannya tubuh Zitao lebih kecil dari Yifan, bagaimana bisa Zitao tidak menyadarinya sejak awal pertemuan mereka?

Kedua mata mereka segera bertemu tatapan satu sama lain lurus. Menampakkan keindahan sepasang mata tajam yang tak tertandingi di seluruh alam semesta, hati Zitao mulai berpacu ke titik kegilaan. Dia buru-buru memaksa dirinya untuk menekan detak jantungnya.

"Kau ingin aku memberikannya padamu di sini?" Ada sejumput menggoda dalam suara Yifan. Merayap lebih dekat sehingga mereka ditekan satu sama lain, Yifan membungkus pinggang Zitao dengan erat dan mendorong tangan yang lainnya untuk meremas pantat Zitao dengan kuncian dan remasan yang pas.

Tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana pil memasuki tubuhnya, Zitao tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, wajahnya memerah. Tapi dia yang mencintai reputasinya terlalu banyak masih memaksa dirinya untuk bertindak gentar.

"Apa kau punya tempat?" Zitao segera panik, wajahnya berubah horror dan Yifan justru tertawa. Melihat kemarahan dan kebencian yang melonjak pada wajah di depannya, Yifan cepat menarik tawanya.

"Ikuti aku." katanya. Dan, tidak menunggu jawaban Zitao yang sudah membuka mulut, Yifan melompati atap bangunan seperti gerakan terbang yang meluncur cepat menuju lingkar luar utara kota.

Zitao buru-buru mengikuti, berlangsung gerak kaki sendiri untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Alasan dia disebut sang Elang adalah kemampuannya bergerak yang luar biasa. Sekarang dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menampilkan kemampuan kung-fu nya, tidak ada cara dia akan membiarkan dirinya untuk menunjukkan kelemahan apapun. Dan ia melanjutkan, terbang seolah-olah itu untuk hidupnya.

Sekali lagi, kebenaran memberinya kekecewaan besar. Zitao sudah menggunakan kekuatan penuh, Yifan masih tiga langkah di depan, terus memimpin dengan nol petunjuk bahwa ia akan berlalu.

_Apakah dia benar-benar lebih baik dari __ku__ dalam segala hal__?"_ Gelombang kesedihan tragis mulai bangkit dari kedalaman hati Zitao. Secara naluriah ia mencengkeram belati di dalam lengan bajunya sekali lagi, seolah-olah ia sedang berpegangan pada sisa kekuatannya. Yifan akhirnya melambat hingga berhenti di depan kediaman warga kecil. Ini adalah sebuah rumah dengan empat-sisi biasa, tetapi halaman diatur dengan keanggunan yang luar biasa. Sebuah cahaya terang merembes keluar dari balik jendela kertas _fancy_, membuat rumah terlihat nyata di dalam, kosong.

Setelah Yifan ke dalam ruangan, hal pertama dan paling mengkhawatirkan mata Zitao adalah tempat tidur...tempat tidur yang jauh lebih luas daripada pengukuran rata-rata, dengan brokat, kasur sutra merah dan selimut yang terbuat dari kain satin putih yang langka yang dibordir dengan ekstravaganza dari seratus bunga. Dilengkapi merah dan putih, mencolok di bawah cahaya terang.

Meskipun dirinya sendiri mengambil langkah mundur, Zitao sedikit tidak nyaman berbagi ruang yang sama dengan orang ini ketika ada tempat tidur di depan matanya.

"Bisa kau beri penawarnya sekarang?" Zitao tidak merasakannya, tapi nadanya sudah mulai lembut dan melemah.

Sekali lagi, Yifan menampilkan senyum yang membuat Zitao ingin mencaci makinya.

"Buka bajumu dan kemarilah. Aku akan memberikan obat penawarnya."

Dan senyum Yifan kembali tampil di bibirnya lamat-lamat.

.

.

.

-to be continued-

Chap 3 selesai

Menurutku fic ini vulgar banget, aku aja jadi panas dingin buatnya, kuharap kalian yang masih cabe-caben nggak baca. Dosa tanggung sendiri ya.

Lagi-lagi aku nggak tahu harus komen , bentar lagi aku mau UAS jadi buat remake ini curi-curi waktu. Tugas pada numpuk.

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer, faver, follower untuk fic ini.

RnR lagi ya! Biar Ivy semangat buat nulis chap lanjutannya, soalnya males banget kalau reviewnya dikit. Kupikir semua author juga gitu.

-with love Ivyluppin-


	4. Chapter 4

_Setelah __Yifan__ ke dalam ruangan, hal pertama dan paling mengkhawatirkan mata __Zitao__ adalah tempat tidur...tempat tidur yang jauh lebih luas daripada pengukuran rata-rat__a, __dengan brokat, kasur sutra merah dan selimut yang terbuat dari __kain satin putih yang langka yang dibordir dengan__ ekstravaganza dari seratus bunga. __Dilengkapi m__erah dan putih__, __mencolok di bawah cahaya terang._

_Meskipun dirinya sendiri mengambil langkah mundur, Zitao __sedikit tidak nyaman berbagi ruang yang sama __dengan __orang ini ketika __ada __tempat tidur di depan matanya__._

"_Bisa kau beri penawarnya sekarang?" Zitao __tidak__ merasakannya, tapi nadanya sudah mulai__ lembut dan melemah._

_Sekali lagi, __Yifan__menampilkan__ senyum yang__ membuat Zitao ingin mencaci makinya._

"_Buka bajumu dan kemarilah.__ Aku akan memberikan obat penawar__nya." _

_Dan senyum Yifan kembali tampil di bibirnya lamat-lamat._

.

.

.

花花遊龍 © Xing Bao Ni

Bride of Bandit © Ivyluppin

Pairing : Kristao

Rating : M (NC-17)

Genre : Adult, Drama, Historical, Romance, Psychological, Smut, Yaoi.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 part 2 : Moonlit Night in the Grand Capital

.

.

"Apa?" Zitao melompat kaget "Kau, kau, kau, itu terlalu berlebihan."

Dalam kepanikan dan kemarahan, ia sudah mampu mengumpulkan sesuatu yang dimengerti.

"Jika kau tidak melepas pakaianmu, bagaimana aku bisa memberikan obat penawarnya? Tunggu sampai bagian dalammu gatal hingga ke titik kegilaan, membuatmu pergi dan mengemis di sekitar meminta bantuan pria menembus rektummu." Meskipun kata-kata Yifan vulgar, ia mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai dan tenang.

Zitao berdiri kaget, tidak tahu apakah ia harus meninggalkan ruangan ini atau menanggung penghinaan untuk mendapatkan obar penawar.

Merasakan keraguaannya, Yifan berdiri dan berjalan kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Zitao ke dalam pelukannya.

"Setelah kau mendapatkan penawarnya, kau bisa bertindak seperti itu tidak terjadi atau membunuhku demi balas dendammu. Aku meninggalkan pilihan untukmu." Mulutnya memang berbicara namun tangannya tidak serta merta diam. Dimana pun tangannya berlalu, pakaian Zitao turun sepotong demi sepotong. Tidak lama setelah itu, hanya ada sebuah jubah di bagian bawah tubuhnya, sisanya hanya pemandangan yang memaparkan kulit madunya yang terkena udara. Dipeluk lebih dekat oleh Yifan, mata Zitao dipenuhi dengan keindahan yang tak tertandingi (yang kebetulan menjadi semacam dia benar-benar tak berdaya melawan ).

Keharuman dupa di hidungnya adalah tipe yang ia tahu bukan darinya, tapi itu tetap memabukkan. Dikombinasikan dengan ancaman obat mesum, Zitao benar-benar tidak berdaya. Bagian terakhir dari pakaiannya, jubah terdalam, jatuh. Dia ditekan di tempat tidur mewah.

Bibir Yidan menghisap dadayna, Zitao merasa semua gagasan perlawanannya melebur menjadi panas tubuh Yifan dan melembutkan, menggelegak ke permukaan dan menguap ke udara tipis.

Tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak berkutik dan melemas di hadapan wanita selama beberapa hari terakhir, tiba-tiba berdiri oleh sentuhan Yifan, seolah-olah itu disihir. Geli oleh kata-kata Yifan yang saling bertentangan dan bereaksi, Yifan dengan kejam memperkuat genggamannya, menggosok dan meremas lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Zitao merasakan gelombang tak terkendali dari darah panas di kepalanya, dan buru-buru membekap mulutnya, takut bahwa ia akan menjerit memalukan.

"Jangan tutup mulutmu!" Yifan memerintah dengan tegas, merebut tangan Zitao dan menariknya keras ke bawah. Kemudian, dia melepaskan tangannya dan mencengkram tangan Zitao, alih-laih membiarkannya lepas.

Sebelah tangan Yifan yang kosong mencapai bagian belakang Zitao, dengan penuh semangat, jari-jarinya kembali dan tiba-tiba jari-jari itu berhenti di wilayah terpenting dan menekannya dalam…di bawah stimulasi kejam itu, Zitao kehilangan semua rasa malunya, tak berdaya untuk menekan teriakannya.

"Ah, ah, tidak, tidak! Ah, aagh, ah, tidak, tidak , tidak, lepaskan aku….kumohon lepaskan aku, jangan lagi, jangan lagi…" Zitao hamper kewalahan ke titik dimana ia tidak mampu berbicara dengan jelas. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memohon minta ampun dengan keras.

Dibesarkan di istana kerajaan, bermain di atas ranjang luas itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa untuk Yifan. Tentu saja dia tahu benar bahwa Zitao yang tidak benar-benar menikmati sensasi seksualnya dan hanya memanggil dan menjerit namanya memohon padanya dengan nada menyakitkan justru menjadi sesuatu yang meledakkan hasratnya. Dia memberikan gerakan jari yang memukau di bagian terpenting Zitao. Benar saja, Zitao memberikan jeritan tertahan, memberikan gemetar dan sentakan yang mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya, ia meledak dalam cairan orgasmenya untuk pertama kali di malam ini…

"Cepat sekali?" Yifan memberikan senyum mengejek yang mekar di wajahnya, lalu menolak dengan sengaja untuk melihat ekspresi pasca-ejakulasi Zitao agar pemuda di bawahnya itu menderita dan menanggung malu.

Sebaliknya, ia hanya berpikir untuk mencapai bagian bawah tubuh Zitao, mengangkat dan membalikkan tubuh Zitao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuhnya masih tidak berdaya dan rentan setelah klimaks, Zitao hanya bisa melihat apa yang Yifan ingin lakukan.

Dibatasi kain satin yang menutup perutnya saja, posisinya di tempat tidur sangat menyedihkan dan memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi, Yifan berhenti di pinggangnya, mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas lebih rendah. Zitao merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya di jamah lagi. Ia menutup mata tidak berdaya dalam ketakutan.

Setelah melalui waktu terakhir dengan Yifan, ia sudah tahu bahwa meskipun mereka berdua laki-laki, ada juga cara untuk terdegradasi. Tapi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi bukan penderitaan yang menakutkan seperi terakhir kali, namun ledakan tiba-tiba terasa di sisi punggungnya. Jari-jari hangat memasuki tubuhnya dengan licin, Zitao menyadari licinnya berasal dari pelumas yang digunakan Yifan.

"Ssssh, jangan bicara." Jari-jari itu berputar lembut di dalam tubuhnya. Tampaknya Yifan telah memutuskan apakah ia harus menggunakn pelumas atau tidak pada Zitao, ia telah memikirkannya sebelumnya.

Merasakan otot-otot di bawah jari-jarinya rileks dan terbuka penuh, Yifan menembus tanpa peringatan. Dengan kelancaran pelumasnya yang lembab, ia telah mencapai kedalaman rektum Zitao.

"Aaargghhh…"

Meskipun itu sudah jauh lebih tertahankan dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali, Zitao tidak benar-benar bisa sepenuhnya menanggung sensasi penyiksaan kejantanan Yifan yang besar, ia berteriak.

Kejantanan Zitao menegang, ototnya berkontraksi dari rasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Berhenti meremas!" Yifan memberikan pantat Zitao beberapa tamparan keras, hamper tidak bisa menahan diri dari kontraksi di dalam tubuhnya.

Yifan marah dan memaksa Zitao untuk mengendurkan orot-otot rektum Zitao. Dalam erangannya yang keluar dari tenggorokan. Zitao merasa Yifan menghentakkannya bolak balik dengan kejam, rasanya nyaris seperti batu-batu yang dilempar ke dalam rektumnya. Akhirnya ususnya tak dapat menahan sensasi tertekan dari Yifan, ia mulai berteriak kelabakan.

Yifan telah kehilangan dirinya pada tubuh di bawahnya. Sebagai kaisar, ia telah banyak bersetubuh dengan orang, bahkan yang terbaik dan yang paling berpengalaman di ranjang telah ia rasakan. Tapi, Zitao adalah seorang seniman bela diri, ia indah dengan otot-otot bagian dalamnya yang tak tersentuh, sesuatu yang orang lain tak punya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan. Dan Yifan yang pertama menjamahnya, dia akan menjadi yang selalu menjamahnya.

Bau sensual bercinta mengepul di udara…Yifan secara praktis tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, gairahnya naik ke dalam hatinya.

"Kau…kau menakutkan." Zitao melihat Yifan sebagai orang yang tidak memiliki hati hingga menempatkan orang lain dalam rasa malu.

Teringat akan kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memberontak dalam kungkungan Yifan. Zitao tidak bisa menahan lonjakan kesedihan yang bangkit dari perutnya.

"Benar-benar…." Yifan yang terengah-engah dalam hasratnya tiba-tiba mempercepat sodokannya "Tampaknya kau masih memiliki energi yang tersisa untuk berbicara, huh? Bukankah itu benar?"

"Ah…ah…" Zitao benar-benar tidak berdaya terhadap intentitas sodokan itu. Lengannya dan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Organ dalamnya berbalik dan diaduk ke titik bahwa jantung dan paru-parunya sakit penuh dengan penderitaan. Tapi Yifan memprovokasinya dengan lonjakan sodokan yang lebih brutal, ia menrik satu putting Zitao. Tangisan yang keluar dari tenggorokan Zitao yang kini dekat untuk menjadi jeritan melengking.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku tidak bisa lagi, aku tidak bisa lagi." Zitao mencengkram lengan yifan tak bisa menahan serangan penuh milik sang Kaisar. Seluruh dirinya akhirnya runtuh tak berdaya di tempat tidur, air mata mengalir tak terkendali pada seprai satin. Tapi Yifan masih menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi, terus memberikan sodokan brutal ke orang yang telah kusut di tempat tidur. Penyiksaannya tampaknya menjadi sebuah keabadian…setelah beberapa lama, tepat pada saat Zitao berpikir dirinya akan mati, Yifan tiba-tiba menjerit rendah. Sebuah aliran kuat dari fluida panas menyembur keluar, segera membanjiri keseluruhan bagian dalam Zitao. Zitao bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak. Ia hanya dapat merasakan cairan panas yang meleleh di tubuhnya, seolah-olah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hngh…" setelah menyemburkannya tiga kali berturut-turut, Yifan akhirnya mengalami kelelahan juga. Keduanya berbaring di tempat tidur, lemah.

Tubuh Yifan yang putih pucat dan Zitao yang bewarna madu, seprai yang diikat, melingkar berantakan. Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi dengan aroma pergumulan yang tajam, berputar-putar dalam atmosfer kamar dan tidak bisa pergi.

"Aku belum bertanya siapa namamu." Yifan adalah orang pertama yang telah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, ia menopang dirinya ke samping dan melihat Zitao yang berbaring mendekam di tempat tidur dengan tidak berdaya.

"Zi..tao.." suaranya lembut seperti desahan, tetapi pada saat Zitao emmbuka mulutnya, Yifan tiba-tiba menciumnya, melumat dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Zitao. Setelah puas, Yifan berkonsentrasi pada sepasang mata Zitao yang bekabut.

"Panggil aku Yifan."

Zitao berjuang membuka matanya, tetapi saat ia menemukan Yifan telah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mengenakai pakaian. Zitao tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Ah…penangkalnya, kau belum memberiku penawar racunnya" ujar Zitao sambil melihat tubuh Yifan yang telah dua kali menodainya.

"Penawar? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan obat penawar?" Yifan hanya berpikir untuk memakai jubah bordirnya.

Dengan panik, Zitao menyeret dirinya dari tempat tidur, bahkan ia tidak peduli pada kain satun putih yang meluncur dari tubuhnya.

"Kau, kau! jangan bercanda! Kapan kau memberikannya padaku?" dia ingin mendekati Yifan namun kedua kakinya seperti tidak bisa mendukugnya. Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, Yifan mengarahkan tangannya pada tempat dimana ia menjamah Zitao setengah malam ini, ia memasukkan tangannya seperti sedang menggali, menariknya dan memperlihatkan cairan lengket kemudian ia menyapukannya di pipi Zitao.

"Bukankah ini obatnya? Apa? Kau masih berpikir itu tidak cukup? Aku sudah memberimu banyak…"

"Apa…apa penawar itu?!" ia menatap tidak percaya pada cairan di tangan Yifan, mata Zitao melebar seolah-olah ia sedang berjuang untuk hidupnya "Kau…kau…" ia marah hingga tidak lagi mampu berbicara, ia menyandarkan dirinya melawan protes tubuhnya, ingin memaksa dirinya berdiri.

"Kau tak percaya padaku? baik…" Yifan merogoh bagian depan jubahnya dan mengambil pil hijau lain, sama seperti yang diberikan pada Zitao terakhir kalinya, ia melemparkannya di depan Zitao.

"Ini rahasia dalam istana, pil itu benar-benar sangat berharga. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, aku akan memberimu satu. Pergi dan cobalah pada anjing dan kau akan tahu." Ia diam sebentar lalu berbicara kembali "Pada tanggal lima belas bulan berikutnya, datang! tunggu aku di sini lagi." katanya dingin sambil mengencangkan sabuk terakhir.

Zitao benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

"Apa katamu? Bukankah ini dapat disembuhkan dengan hanya satu kali?"

Melihat kesedihan di wajah Zitao, Yifan mennatapnya seakan Zitao adalah orang bodoh, ia mengatakan "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu jika obat ini sangat berharga?"

"Tapi…tapi…" Zitao panik dan tidak berbicara jelas "Aku tinggal di Hangzhou! Kau mengharapkan aku untuk menghabiskan sepuluh hari dalam setiap bukan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Tong'an dari Hangzhou dan kemudian sepuluh hari lagi dari Tong'an untuk kembali lagi ke Hangzhou?! Hanya untuk…hanya untuk…untuk datang ke ibukota..untuk kau…untuk kau…"

"Untuk ku bercinta denganmu." Yifan tersenyum dingin, wajahnya berubah "Itu masalahmu, tapi itu pilihanmu." Ia menyeka jarinya di wajah Zitao lalu pergi dan menghilang di luar jendel.

Yang tersisa dari Zitao adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan dan berada di ambang air mata, menggenggam pil tak berdaya, ia ambruk dengan menyedihkan di lantai samping tempat tidur.

Semua yang tersisa adalah kata-kata yang mempermalukannya di luar pikiran, berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya:

_Pergi dan cobalah pada anjing dan kau akan tahu…_

_Pada tanggal lima belas setiap bulan bagiku untuk…._

_Ya Tuhan!_

.

.

.

-to be continued-

Chapter ini cukup pendek dan isinya PWP doang, okelah ya lagian Ivy juga remake-nya sesuai cerita asli.

Terimakasih buat yang udah follow dan fav serta terimakasih pula kepada :

Dokbealamo|guest|Maple fujoshi2309|Time To Argha|hibiki kurenai |Couphie |Zirae demon |junghyema|yehetmania |guest|taoxxxtao|sjhhktht|ShinJiWoo920202 |taobaby|BabyMingA| 91|kmsxlh|scarleciazeal|N.O|Wenky MelI|Kirei Thelittlethieves

Untuk waktu dan responnya atas review yang telah diberikan di chap kemarin

Next chapter lebih keren lagi, ditunggu ya…

Jangan lupa review buat bikin Ivy tambah rajin update.

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
